Intercourse
by LoeyB's
Summary: Saat matenya menginginkan sesuatu, apa yang bisa Alpha itu lakukan selain menurutinya? Apapun akan sang Alpha itu lakukan demi Omega yang dicintainya. Apalagi sesuatu yang juga mendatangkan kenikmatan baginya. ChanBaek - PWP. DLDR. Don't forget to Review.


**Intercourse**

Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Werewolf!AU, PWP

.

 **Alpha!Chanyeol**

 **Omega!Baekhyun**

๑

 **Warning :**

MATURE CONTENT INSIDE, NC, PWP, YAOI, Typo(s), Don't Be A Plagiator, Don't Be A Silent Readers, Don't Copas, Don't Bash and **Don't Forget to REVIEW**.

 **Summary :**

Saat matenya menginginkan sesuatu, apa yang bisa Alpha itu lakukan selain menurutinya? Apapun akan sang Alpha itu lakukan demi Omega yang dicintainya. Apalagi sesuatu yang juga mendatangkan kenikmatan baginya.

 **ChanBaek - PWP**

 **INTERCOURSE**

 **ONESHOT**

Langit mulai gelap –malam mulai menyambut. Waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dari segala kegiatan sejak pagi menyambut. Saat dimana tubuh beristirahat sejenak sebelum pagi menjemput hari esok.

Di pinggir sungai, cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, sebuah Mansion berdiri dengan kokoh. Bangunan satu-satunya yang terletak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Dengan gerbang dan pagar beton tinggi membuat Mansion itu seolah-olah terisolasi dari dunia luar. Malam itu begitu sepi, hanya ada rerumputan yang saling bersenggolan satu sama lain dibawa angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini lagi. Apalagi di malam seperti ini. Ketika bulan menampakkan seluruh cahaya yang dimilikinya, menunjukkan bentuk bulat penuhnya, memberikan energi-energi terselebung kepada makhluk-makhuk yang sedang membutuhkannya saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah _Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard_ memasuki pintu gerbang yang telah di buka oleh dua orang penjaga Mansion itu. Mobil yang tidak kalah mewah dari Mansion itu berhenti di depan beranda dengan gaya eropa klasik tersebut.

Seorang Alpha tampan keluar dari mobil setelah seorang pengawalnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan sebuah kemeja putih yang telah digulung pada bagian lengannya hingga siku, juga dua kancing teratas yang telah terbuka –menampilkan dadanya yang bidang, ia melangkah memasuki Mansionnya.

Pengawal pribadinya setia mengikuti di belakangnya sembari menjinjing tas juga jas kerja yang telah ditanggalkan olehnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya di ruang tengah. Wanita dengan pakaian pelayan itu meraih jas juga tas kerja dari tangan pengawalnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Alpha itu dengan nada dingin penuh dominasi.

"Di ruangannya, Monsieur Park." Kata wanita itu –membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghormatan, diikuti oleh beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di belakang wanita itu. "Tuan Byun sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi."

Tanpa membuang waktunya lebih lama, Alpha tampan bermarga Park itu –atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol membawa langkahnya secepat mungkin ke lantai atas –dimana kekasih hatinya berada –sedang menunggunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya sampai di ruang utama di Mansion ini. Langkahnya yang lebar –atau mungkin ia yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu sosok yang selalu memenuhi kepalanya sepanjang hari ini.

Omeganya. Kekasih hatinya. Belahan jiwanya. Matenya.

Alpha dalam dirinya melolong bahagia membayangkan Omega mungilnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Omeganya duduk di sisi _Canopy beds_ mereka tengah menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus dari luar –menerpa tirai pada jendela juga pada kanopi ranjang yang berbahan sutra. Lihatlah! Betapa mengagumkannya siluet Omeganya di bawah cahaya bulan purnama.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati Omega kecilnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang akan mengusik si mungil. Tapi werewolf dalam diri mereka tidak dapat dikelabui. Karena saat Chanyeol berniat memberikan kejutan atas kedatangannya pada Omeganya, ia segera tertangkap basah oleh pria mungilnya yang sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Kemampuan _werewolf_ dalam mengendus tidak perlu diragukan. Mereka memiliki sensor penciuman yang terlampau peka terutama pada _mate_ mereka. Seorang Omega dapat mencium aroma Alpha mereka bahkan dalam jarak cukup jauh sekalipun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Omeganya tersenyum malu-malu lalu bangkit dari sana –mendekati Chanyeol segera untuk menubrukkan tubuh mungilnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Hidungnya ia gesekkan pada dada bidang yang mengintip dari balik kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dengan begitu manja. Betapa menggemaskannya. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela ciumannya pada kening dan pelipis si mungil yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun –sang Omega mengangguk antusias dan memeluk Alphanya begitu erat. Hidungnya mengendus aroma menggetarkan namun juga menenangkan disaat yang bersamaan yang menguar dari Alphanya. Perpaduan antara _green apple_ , _musk_ dan _tonka bean_ menguar begitu kuat memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Omega dalam jiwanya terlena oleh aroma memabukkan milik Alphanya. Begitu damai dan menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang begitu dalam dan rendah. Baekhyun tahu, pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk sepasang pup mereka yang tengah berkembang dalam rahimnya.

"Mereka merindukan Yeolie juga." Cicit Baekhyun malu-malu. Suara Chanyeol begitu menggetarkan jiwanya. _Wolf_ dalam dirinya seolah-olah tengah menari dengan bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibirnya –mencegah senyumannya merekah semakin lebar.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Chanyeol mulai memangut bibir mungil itu untuk menggantikan gigi Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Ia menangkup rahang mungil itu agar senantiasa mendongakkan kepalanya –mempermudah Chanyeol menelusuri bibir manis yang menjadi candu baginya.

Bibirnya begitu lihai menyapu bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam lumatan, kuluman dan jilatan yang dipimpin oleh Chanyeol sebagai sang dominan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menapak pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol mulai merambat untuk mengalung pada bahu kokoh Alphanya saat ciuman itu kian menuntut. Ia begitu mendamba ciuman itu begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu penuh memujanya –membuatnya terjatuh begitu dalam pada prianya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lenguhan milik sosok Omega itu mengalun saat sang Alpha memulai sesuatu yang lebih intens dengan mulai melibatkan benda lunak dalam mulut mereka. "Kau begitu mempesona. Dan selalu bertambah di setiap saat." Kata Chanyeol dalam ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya saat merasakan nafas Omega mungilnya mulai tersengal. Ia menyatukan dahi mereka lalu mengecup ujung hidung Omeganya. Ibu jarinya yang besar mengelus pipi ranum Omeganya yang merona lucu.

"Kau menikmati hasil buruanku siang tadi?"

Si mungil mengangguk terlampau semangat. Surai hitamnya turut bergerak lucu mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Bagus." Sang Alpha mengusak surai selembut sutra itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhku."

Chanyeol menanggalkan kemeja yang ia kenakan seutuhnya ke lantai. Menampilkan dada bidangnya yang begitu liat dengan otot yang menyembul sempurna. Terlihat begitu mengagumkan dan menggiurkan di saat bersamaan. Pemandangan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Baekhyun yang tengah termangu di tempatnya. Alpha itu bergegas menuju kamar mandi sebelum sepasang lengan mungil melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

Di belakang sana Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung lebar Chanyeol –masih betah menghirup aroma Alphanya yang sialnya bertambah pekat karena bercampur keringat. "Ada apa Baekhyunie?"

"Chanyeolie.." Baekhyun berbisik di balik punggung Alpha itu. Tapi suaranya masih terdengar hingga telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem untuk menanggapinya. Suara rendah itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Di bawah sana –lubang senggamanya bahkan mulai berkedut dan banjir hanya karena menghirup aroma Alphanya yang begitu pekat.

"Chanyeolie.. Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin.."

"Ingin?"

"Chanyeolie, pup kita menginginkan dirimu." Cicitan itu semakin mengecil –teredam oleh punggung Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja semuanya sampai di telinga Chanyeol dengan begitu jelas.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan bahasa tubuh Baekhyun saat ini. Wajah merah merona, tubuhnya yang menggeliat tidak nyaman dan aroma yang ia keluarkan semakin mengusik indera penciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium Baekhyun dalam. Membawanya kedalam pangutan basah dan penuh kilatan gairah dari kedua maniknya yang telah terpejam. Baekhyun bersiap mengalungkan kembali lengannya sebelum Chanyeol memisahkan wajahnya. Membuat si Omega mungil itu merengek dan berusaha mendekatkan kembali wajahnya –meminta Chanyeol kembali menciumnya seperti saat tadi.

"Aku harus membersihkan tubuhku sebentar." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bagaimana Omega mungilnya mencebikkan bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan binar menggemaskan seperti itu. "Aku berjanji hanya sebentar."

"Aku ingin.. Ah tidak. Maksudku pup kita menginginkan Yeolie sekarang." Rengek si mungil. Bersiap untuk menangis sebelum Chanyeol menariknya pelan dan membawanya ke dinding untuk mencumbunya penuh gairah.

Percayalah, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah sanggup menolak Omeganya. Untuk hal apapun itu. Saat matenya menginginkan sesuatu, apa yang bisa Alpha itu lakukan selain menurutinya? Apapun akan sang Alpha itu lakukan demi Omega yang dicintainya. Apalagi sesuatu yang juga mendatangkan kenikmatan baginya.

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sanggup berlama-lama menggoda Baekhyun, yang berarti sama dengan mengulur waktu. Karena aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Omega itu telah membakar Chanyeol sejak dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di Mansion ini. Perpaduan aroma _vanilla_ , _blackcurrant_ , dan _ginger flower_ yang begitu memikat dan menggairahkan memenuhi indra penciuman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol membawa ciumannya turun menuju lehernya. Aroma Omeganya begitu memabukkan, seperti segelas wine yang telah disimpan selama puluhan tahun. Ia menyesap di satu titik, menggigitnya dan menjilatnya begitu sensual –menghasilkan ruam merah yang tidak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Lalu kembali meninggalkan hal yang sama di titik lainnya.

"Kau begitu memabukkan sayang." Chanyeol menggeram di sela kegiatannya. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Chanyeol aku.. Anghh~" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Rasa pusing menderanya. Bukan dalam artian yang buruk karena perlakuan Chanyeol adalah alasan tubuhnya bereaksi aneh namun terasa menyenangkan. Hawa di sekelilingnya mulai meningkat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu sesak.

"Katakan Baekhyun." Desak Chanyeol. Otaknya telah dilumpuhkan oleh gairah yang begitu menggebu. Ia ingin segera memasuki Omeganya, tapi tidak –belum saatnya. Chanyeol harus memastikan Omega mungilnya benar-benar siap sepenuhnya dan begitu menginginkannya. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Angghh~ Chanyeol kumohon. Sentuh aku.." Baekhyun menjerit dalam kefrustasian atas perlakuan Chanyeol. "Sentuh aku dimanapun kau mau."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Membawa bibirnya mengulum belahan menakjubkan milik Baekhyun yang telah membengkak akibat ulahnya. Ia meraih Baekhyun dalam gendongan koala lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk ia turunkan di atas ranjang. Jendela yang terbuka mengantarkan angin malam yang menerbangkan tirai ranjang dengan begitu nakal. Seperti tarian erotis di tengah malam. Lampu utama telah mati. Penerangan mereka hanya berasal dari lampu tidur redup di atas nakas. Bukankah suasana ruangan itu begitu romantis dan erotis di saat bersamaan?

Baekhyun duduk di paha Chanyeol, tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol begitu posesif dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan. Ia melenguh kembali saat di bawah sana, tangan besar Chanyeol bermain dengan belahan pantatnya yang telah basah karena mencium feromon Alphanya yang menyebar sejak kedatangannya.

"Anhh.. Yahh- sentuh disana Chanyeolie." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat jemari Chanyeol mulai mengusik lubangnya yang terasa begitu gatal dan lebih sensitif disaat kehamilannya. Tangannya menarik –mempermainkan helaian surai hitam Alphanya dalam genggaman jemari mungilnya. Ia bergerak dengan gelisah di atas paha Chanyeol menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih jauh.

Kepalanya ia benamkan di ceruk leher Alphanya yang menguarkan aroma memabukkan bagi Baekhyun. Begitu hangat dan mengagumkan. Bibirnya menekan bahu Chanyeol saat dibawah sana tangan Chanyeol begitu menyiksanya dalam pusaran kenikmatan.

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana sang Alpha melakukannya, tapi kini bagian bawah tubuhnya telah telanjang sempurna dengan kejantanannya yang telah bangun berada dalam tangkupan tangan besar dan kasar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasa ia akan mati perlahan dalam pusaran gairah yang akan menghanguskan akal sehatnya sebentar lagi. Bibirnya mengulum daun telinga Alphanya –menyebabkan geraman sang Alpha yang membuatnya merinding hingga ke tulang ekornya.

"Kumohon.." Baekhyun melenguh, nyaris tersedak salivanya –tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menghisap tengkuk Omeganya dengan jemari yang sesekali menusuk kerutan Baekhyun yang telah basah dengan cairan lubrikasi. Jemarinya sesekali akan masuk lalu kembali ia keluarkan untuk menggoda Omeganya.

Sial! Aroma itu. Aroma tubuh Baekhyun menguarkan wangi yang begitu semerbak seiring dengan lubangnya yang basah dan licin oleh cairan lubrikasinya. Chanyeol menghirupnya begitu rakus dan seketika sesuatu yang gelap dan begitu pekat menyelimuti matanya.

Tidak! Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya sebelum ia menghancurkan Baekhyun. Omeganya. Akan berdampak buruk bagi kehamilan Baekhyun jika ia berubah kedalam wujud _wolf_ disaat persetubuhan mereka pada saat bulan purnama.

Saat dimana kekuatan kaum _werewolf_ akan berada pada puncaknya. Dan itu berarti ia bisa saja menghancurkan tubuh rentan Omeganya yang tengah dikaruniai pup dalam rahim Baekhyun.

"Yeolie.." gumaman itu berhasil menarik Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hampir lepas kendali. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kata Baekhyun diiringi sentuhan lembut pada pipi Alphanya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengecupnya lama. Lalu mencium bibir ranum itu begitu dalam –menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar di dalamnya. "Aku telah berjanji pada diriku, sayang." Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun kebelakang telinganya. "Aku telah berjanji akan menjagamu dan juga mereka." Tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun yang masih rata.

"Milikku." Gumam Alpha itu begitu tulus dan dalam.

Omega itu tersenyum dan sebulir air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di sudut matanya. Oh Tuhan! Bukankah ia Omega yang begitu beruntung? Ia begitu dilimpahkan oleh kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Lalu apa lagi yang ia khawatirkan?

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeolie." Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol lalu menghadiahkan lumatan yang masih terkesan amatir di bibir Alphanya yang begitu sensual.

e)(o

"Aaahhh.." kepala Omega itu tersentak ke belakang saat Alphanya menggaruk ceruknya dengan begitu sensual dengan kedua jarinya yang panjang.

"Milikku." Bisiknya dengan kalimat yang begitu posesif. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Alpha tampan itu mengusap kasar puting yang sudah mengeras milik Omega mungil yang terlentang pasrah di atas ranjangnya.

Seprai yang membalut ranjang mereka sudah tidak beraturan akibat ulah Baekhyun yang sesekali menarik dan merematnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menghalau suara-suaranya yang terdengar begitu frustasi akan kenikmatan, tetapi sang Alpha akan selalu menggantikannya dengan lumatan memabukkan.

Baekhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeolnya. Ia mencintai segala hal yang ada pada prianya tanpa terkecuali. Omega mungil itu menyukai bagaimana sikap posesif juga protektif Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Begitu pula halnya dengan Chanyeol. Alpha dalam jiwanya selalu lemah saat berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Tubuhnya akan bereaksi di luar perintahnya saat melihat bibir bahkan apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun yang begitu membuatnya candu. Jangan lupakan bagaimana gairahnya menghanguskan akal sehatnya hanya karena aroma feminin yang menguar dari tubuh Omega mungilnya.

"Ngghhh.. Yeolie," Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol begitu erat saat pria itu menggigit kecil disepanjang garis rahangnya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan besar itu menekan dan meremas pantatnya semakin kencang.

Omega dalam jiwanya bergidik senang atas perbuatan Chanyeol. Ia menggeliat seperti seekor ikan yang membutuhkan air dan mulai gelisah dan merintih saat Chanyeol turun mencumbu dadanya yang begitu sensitif akan sentuhan. Dadanya yang mulai berisi setelah kehamilannya.

Lidah pria itu bermain-main di sekitar dadanya –meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan lalu turun menuju perutnya yang rata. Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang begitu menakjubkan –membuat Baekhyun melayang dalam perasaan bahagia.

"Milikku." Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya mendengar kembali kalimat posesif yang menyentuh hingga ke relung hatinya. Chanyeol begitu melimpahkan dirinya akan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Betapa beruntungnya ia.

Chanyeol kembali merangkak –memberikan kecupan pada dahi, hidung juga bibir Baekhyun. Lalu perlahan mengambil posisi untuk bersiap memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam ceruk basah dan lembab milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongak sembari membuka mulutnya –memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Karena sungguh, lubang Baekhyunnya adalah hal yang tak akan sanggup ia lewatkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meremas bahu tegap Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan perasaannya kini. Rasa lega bercampur nikmat menyelimutinya menjadi satu. Baekhyun melenguh saat milik Chanyeol yang panas, besar dan keras telah berada sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya. Tapi itu tak cukup baginya. Ia ingin Chanyeol menggerakkan miliknya di dalam anusnya yang begitu gatal –haus akan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan lumatan pada bibir Baekhyun sembari menghentak kejantanannya dalam kehangatan lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Ughhh.. Chanyeolie." Baekhyun merintih saat kejantanan Chanyeol menggaruk lubang anusnya begitu pelan namun memabukkan.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyentak kepalanya kebelakang saat kejantanan Chanyeol menemukan titik manisnya di dalam sana. Baekhyun merasakan melilit pada perutnya. Begitu menakjubkan saat ujung kejantanan Chanyeol berkali-kali menyentuh daging kecil di dalam sana. Gairahnya semakin membakar habis akal sehatnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merintih dan menyebutkan nama Alphanya penuh pemujaan.

"Anghh! Yeolie." Omega mungil itu memeluk prianya begitu erat dengan kedua kaki yang juga melilit pinggang prianya –merendahkan pinggul Chanyeol dengan kakinya untuk membuat penyatuan mereka semakin dekat.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menggigit bahu prianya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa –membuatnya begitu frustasi. Yang dirinya ingat hanya nama Chanyeol –tidak ada yang lain.

"Aaannghh.." Tubuhnya bergerak berlawanan dengan tubuh Chanyeol –berusaha mengejar kenikmatannya.

Terpaan angin luar menyebabkan tirai ranjang mereka menari –mengikuti gerakan erotis dua _werewolf_ yang tengah memadu kasih di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

Baekhyun menatap kedalam iris Chanyeol yang diselimuti oleh kabut gairah yang begitu tinggi. Malam dimana bulan bersinar sepenuhnya adalah malam dimana kekuatan para _werewolf_ berada pada puncaknya. Dan Baekhyun tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka memadu kasih.

Jiwa Omeganya merona membayangkan bagaimana malam panjang ini akan berlangsung.

Masihkah ia pantas malu disaat ia tengah dikaruniai dua pup –hasil _mating_ nya dengan Chanyeol saat masa _heat_ nya.

Mulut Chanyeol mencumbu Baekhyun dengan begitu penuh pemujaan. Sedangkan tangannya bermain pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. Ia merasakan Baekhyun mengejang dan semakin mengetatkan lubangnya saat Chanyeol mengorek lubang kencingnya.

"Yeolie–yeolie!" Baekhyun meremat surai Chanyeol frustasi. Hentakan Chanyeol yang semakin intens membuat Baekhyun benar-benar berada pada ambang batasnya. Nyaris terbakar dan hangus dalam pusaran gairah.

"Jangan menahannya, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik begitu sensual di telinga Baekhyun. "Berikan padaku." Suara itu membuat Baekhyun meremang dan tidak menahan lagi dirinya untuk segera keluar –menjemput pencapaiannya.

Dan beberapa hentakan membawa Baekhyun pada pencapaiannya yang begitu intens. Ia mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka. Semuanya memutih bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu ringan dan damai. Omega dalam jiwanya melolong menyuarakan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Saat Chanyeol kembali bergerak, Baekhyun tahu prianya belum mencapai hal yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol meraup bibir Baekhyun yang bengkak dan membawanya kedalam pangutan panas. Kejantanannya masih bergerak –semakin lama semakin tak terkendali.

Beberapa hentakan dalam akhirnya mengantarkan Chanyeol pada pencapaiannya. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggeram –menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun bersamaan dengan spermanya yang memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan deras.

e)(o

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tetapi mereka baru saja menyelesaikannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang telanjang Chanyeol. Sedangkan prianya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang sembari memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sembari mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu cepat. Itu semua karenanya. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak begitu cepat karena dirinya.

Tangan hangat prianya menapak di permukaan perut telanjangnya –mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Baekhyun terlena dan ia memejamkan matanya. Alphanya menghujani pucuk kepalanya dengan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata pria itu dalam gumaman. Alpha itu meraih tangan Baekhyun –mengelus punggung tangannya dengan jempolnya, sebelum membawanya untuk ia dekatkan pada bibirnya. Chanyeol mengecup jemari lentik itu satu persatu. "Milikku."

"Aku juga." Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol memangut bibirnya begitu dalam. Hati Baekhyun menghangat atas setiap perlakuan kecil yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Kini mengecup pelipisnya.

"Hn! Aku juga."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Pipi Baekhyun yang merona sungguh pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan. Sebuah kecupan pada pipinya Chanyeol berikan.

"Bagaimana dengan satu sesi lagi?" bisik Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengulum telinga Baekhyun dan kembali menghirup aroma memabukkan Omeganya. Baekhyun menggeliat saat tangan prianya kembali mengusik sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Yeolie," rengek Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hm?"

"Baiklah, satu sesi lagi."

Dan sebuah seringai itu kembali menghiasi belah bibir Chanyeol atas kemenangan yang dicapainya. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Omeganya dalam gendongan pada lengannya yang kokoh.

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas ranjang. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Kemanapun kau mau."

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Alphanya dan berbisik lalu merona setelahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher prianya. "Baiklah. Kita akan ke hutan."

Mereka melangkah keluar melalui jendela tanpa mempedulikan ketelanjangan mereka.

 **.: END :.**

Heol~ Apa yang sudah aku ketik ini? /ngumpet di pojokan/

Ini request dari kak **Azova10** (Kak Putri) yang minta di buatin pwp. Semoga suka ya kak. Jangan di remed plis heuheu.. Ga jago bikin pwp kak. Dedek masih poyooss wkwk..

Jengjengjeng~ Happy Brojol Day mamih tercinta (re : Baekhyunee) semoga makin cantik yak mih, jangan biarin papih keluyuran mele. Semoga jadi mamih yang makin gemesin kaya dedek paud biar jiwa daddy-nya papih kemana-mana. Semoga langgeng sama papih. Ddalanghee~

Dan Happy Brojol day juga buat kak Nisa ( **ParkAyoung** ) yang hari ini ulang tahun yyeeeyy..

Ah ya, kembali ke ff.. Ini ff Werewolf!ABO pertamaku. Jadi kalo ada yang aneh dan ga sesuai mohon dimaafkan ya

FF ini terwujud atas bantuan kak Dyni (Sigmame) yang setiap malem ku gangguin wkwk.. Maacih kakak *

Jangan lupa reviewnya sangat ditunggu hehe.. Ini oneshot pwp. Jangan minta sequel jebaalll TT Apalagi bilang kurang hot :v Naena di hutan silahkan bayangin sendiri heuheu..

Malam ini aku update dua ff dan bareng author kece, jangan lupa singgahi kotak review ya untuk mengapresiasi karya mereka hehe..

Pyooongg~

ChiakiBee


End file.
